What Happens Now?
by boo2you2
Summary: Now that Ryan knows of their relationship, how are things going to turn out for Sian and Sophie? And what does Ryan want?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **- Don't own anything about the show (don't even watch it) or the characters, just fumbling with an idea.

**What Happens Now?**

Sophie closed her bedroom door behind her girlfriend and watched her fall backwards onto her bed. She stood there at the door just watching the blonde girl. Things were going to get hard soon and she was terrified Sian wouldn't be able to go through with it. She remembered the way her friends dad had kicked off when he'd found out Sian had slept with Ryan. Now Ryan had the power to take Sian away from her for good.

Sighing she stepped away from the door and over to her bed. "You okay?" She asked quietly.

Sian huffed out a breath in frustration. "Yeah Soph, everything's great!" She bit out sarcastically and shifted to sit up with her back against the wall. Sophie took that as an invitation to sit down and did just that but she left some space between them. Sian studied the other girl who was biting her bottom lip. "I can't do this." She whispered painfully looking away from her friend and down at her hands.

Sophie blinked and stopped breathing.

Sian couldn't take the silence for long and leapt up from her bed. "Are you really ready for everyone to know? Because I'm not."

Sophie shifted around on the bed and brought her knees up to hug them to her chest. "I already said we didn't have to say anything if you don't want to." She repeated from the conversation they'd had while they helped her mum with dinner.

"I know. It's not just that though, Ryan could blab to the whole street, then what am I supposed to do?" Sian asked.

Sophie shrugged, not having the answers either. She was a little upset that Sian was talking about herself and not about the both of them but she didn't want to get into a proper argument with her girlfriend. If they did start it'd soon turn into a fight that would probably leave her sitting here without a girlfriend.

Sian's shoulders dropped as she stared at her best friend. If she had only listened to Sophie in the first place and not gone to lunch none of this would have been happening.

"Maybe I should just go stay at my dad's?" She offered as her girlfriend remained silent.

Sophie's head snapped up. "Please don't." She begged, her voice catching in her throat. The last thing she wanted was to be alone right now. Her eyes watered but she didn't care. Everything was such a mess.

Sian's eyes softened at the heartbroken look she was receiving. She stepped forward and knelt down on the floor in front of Sophie. She gave her an understanding smile and reached for her hands to hold causing Sophie to move her feet off the bed. "Okay, sorry...come here." She said pulling the now crying girl into her arms.

Trying her best not to make too much noise in case her parents heard her and came up, Sophie buried her head into the blonde's shoulder as she wept.

"I'm sorry Soph, I shouldn't have said that." Sian said rubbing Sophie's back. "I'm not going anywhere."

Sophie pulled her head back and wiped at her eyes. A smile appeared when Sian helped too.

"No more tears?" Sian asked softly as they shared a smile.

Swallowing back her fears for the moment, Sophie gave her girlfriend a nod.

"Good." Sian sighed and then leant in to rest her forehead against Sophie's. "I hate seeing you cry."

Sniffing and wiping her face one final time just to make sure all traces of her tears were gone, Sophie shifted back up onto the bed again and tugged Sian's hand to get her on the bed beside her.

They settled on their sides facing each other, their hands reaching out to entangle together.

After a moment Sophie spoke up asking quietly, "How bad do you think it'll get?"

Sian sighed. "Bad." Was the only answer she could give. There was no way her dad was going to be okay with it. Her mum might take it a bit better, but she was sure that'd only be after she'd shouted and cried over the situation.

She eyed Sophie as she screwed up her face. "Maybe we should run away now, save everyone the trouble of running us outta town, eh?"

Sophie laughed a little and pulled her hand away from Sian's long enough to slap her on the shoulder. "Don't be daft. Talk about looking on the bright side!"

Sian's eyes sparkled as she snuggled into her girlfriend, wrapping her arms tightly around the brunette and rubbing noses. "Maybe I could just kidnap you and take you to Southport with me for the rest of the summer, I'm sure my mum wouldn't mind."

Sophie felt the excitement race through her at the thought of getting away from the street, and more importantly Ryan, for a few weeks. "Are you serious?"

It had been a bit of a joke to start with but Sian's mum had already told her Sophie could come with her if she wanted when she'd explained she was staying with the Webster's once she was released from the hospital.

She shrugged as much as was possible given her position. "Yeah, why not?"

Sophie squealed and closed the short distance to capture Sian's lips with her own in a heated kiss.

Sian giggled as they eventually broke apart. "Down girl, that's how this whole thing started remember."

Sophie pouted and lifted her eyebrows slowly.

Rolling her eyes, Sian glanced at the closed door before brushing her lips against Sophie's again. She gasped as she felt the other girls hand drift softly over her breast.

Sophie took advantage of Sian's reaction to deepen the kiss. Her hand moved lower to grip at Sian's waist and eased her own body closer to the blonde's. After a few minutes of kissing Sian broke away saying, "We should get changed."

They both got up and rummaged around their things for something to sleep in. Shy of exposing themselves to each other and perhaps not ready for more, they turned their backs to change before slipping under the covers this time.

They snuggled together, grateful that it wouldn't seem too odd if anyone popped their head in the door to check on them given they were sharing such a small bed.

Unable to sleep both of them just lay there holding each other. Eventually footsteps were heard from out in the hallway. Rosie just getting in as they listened to her bedroom door open and close.

"What do you think Rosie would say if you told her about us?" Sian asked quietly. As an only child she only had her parents to worry about. And as often as they disagreed Sian knew the sisters had gotten much closer recently given their mother's illness.

Sophie could just picture the disgusted look on her sisters face as learned the news. It made her laugh. "She wouldn't get it. How could anyone not want a guy to sleep with?" She added thinking that sex would be the first thing Rosie mentioned.

Sian sighed tightening her hold on her girlfriend. "Why can't they get that it isn't about sex?" She asked.

Sophie shrugged. Unlike Sian she was still a virgin, this had nothing to do with sex for her, well not completely. She loved Sian, so much so that she'd risked losing her as a friend in order to let the other girl know how she felt. She'd been devastated by Sian initial reaction to her kiss, but things had worked out and now they were together.

But the sex issue worried her. She'd vowed not to have sex until she married. And she'd been thinking that marriage would have been to a man. Now she was confused about her relationship with Sian and what it meant to her beliefs. She did her best not to think about it too much but she knew how strongly she felt for Sian, she hadn't been joking when she'd whispered she loved her at the hospital, and now that Sian had told her the same thing she'd have to give it some more serious thought.

She wasn't naive enough to think it wouldn't be brought up by her parents once they discovered she was in a relationship with Sian.

She closed her eyes and tried not to think anymore.

"You okay?" Sian asked, lifting herself off her girlfriend to study her face. Sophie looked upset again.

Sophie swallowed and opened her eyes to stare up at Sian. "Yeah." She whispered unconvincingly.

Worried now Sian asked, "You believed me earlier right? When I said I loved you, because I meant it." Ryan's words came back to her as he'd accused her of leading him on. She hadn't, she'd genuinely cared for him at the time which was why she'd felt comfortable enough to sleep with him that first time.

And she wasn't playing with Sophie's feelings for her. The younger girl might have come to terms with what they were to each other first but that didn't mean Sian didn't love her. It had just taken a little bit longer for her to understand the emotions she felt when they were around each other.

"I can tell you again if you want." She said shifting over her girlfriend who smiled up at her. "I love you Sophie Webster!" She declared playfully before ducking her head down and kissing Sophie.

Sophie giggled at first but as the kiss progressed she let herself just react, her arms coming around Sian's body to hold her in place before her hands sought out the blonde's head to work their way into golden locks.

"That was nice." Sian whispered as they broke apart. She stayed on top of Sophie who seemed reluctant to let her go.

Sophie nodded. "Let's get some sleep." She said wanting to save the thinking for later.

They kissed on the lips one more time before both relaxing against each other.

It had been a tough day for them and tomorrow didn't look to be any easier.

"I love you too." Sophie mumbled just as she was drifting off. She never saw the grin that grew on Sian's face at her words, but she did feel lips press against the skin of her shoulder.

* * *

_Should have another chapter up by the end of the week._


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Sophie sat at the table with Rosie and her mum, her dad just left for an early start at the garage and Sian was upstairs having a shower.

Sally watched her daughter as they finished off their breakfasts. Rosie was her usual bubbly self, her face in the latest gossip mag, but Sophie was acting like she was off somewhere in her head, she'd barely touched her food.

"Everything okay Soph?" She asked clearing some of the table away.

"Huh?" Sophie looked up at her mum and saw the expectant look aimed at her. "Yeah, course. Just thinking about what to do later." She explained.

Sally shook her head. "It's the summer holidays, surely you can find something to do!" She asked.

Sophie shifted in the chair. "Yeah, I know. I'm working all morning at the shop and Sian's going 'round to her dad's. I'm just thinking about after that."

"Well if you can't come up with anything I can give you a list of chores that should keep you both busy." Sally offered with a smile, not surprised when her youngest just rolled her eyes at her.

"Nice try mum." Sophie replied getting up and taking her plate with her and dumping the remains of her breakfast into the bin before handing her mum the plate. "We'll think of something without your help." She continued adding a kiss to her mum's cheek before darting back up to her bedroom.

* * *

"So you're finished at one?" Sian asked again just to be sure she knew when to be back for.

They were both ready to head out and Sophie only had another five minutes before she was late for work, but with Sally and Rosie still down stairs they both lingered in Sophie's bedroom wanting their goodbye's to be done in private. They'd already had Ryan catch them, there was no way they were ready for anyone else finding out.

Sophie sighed and lifted her head up from the blonde's shoulder where she'd been resting it. "Yeah." She replied with a pout. She didn't want to go in to work but she had to, the extra hours she was getting with the holidays were starting to add to her savings. And she wasn't about to let Sunita down, her boss was actually kinda cool and had often had a word of advice on hand when she needed it.

"I'll be back before you know it." Sian tried to reassure her girlfriend. She watched Sophie nod then look at her watch.

"Guess it's time to go." Sophie said, surprised her mum hadn't been on her case to leave already. She stood up from the bed where they'd both been sitting and pulled Sian up by the hand with her. "Come on, give me my kiss then you can go."

Sian chuckled but was happy to follow instructions. She closed the small space between them and wrapped her arms around Sophie's neck, feeling Sophie's hands on her waist she smiled at the younger girl. "Just one kiss?"

"A good one."

Sian smirked then leaned closer meeting Sophie's lips halfway and sharing a deep kiss. She kissed her girlfriend until she heard the faintest of moans coming from her then pulled away.

"That good enough to do for now?" The blonde asked cheekily.

Sophie narrowed her eyes playfully. "You're lucky I don't want to be late." Stealing another quick peck Sophie grabbed Sian's hand and started for the door, if she didn't leave now she really was going to be late getting to work.

Sian giggled but let her girlfriend drag her through her house.

"Oh, that you two off?" Sally asked as her daughter and her best friend came down the stairs in a hurry. She frowned and looked at the wall clock. "Aren't you working today Soph?"

Sophie rolled her eye. "Yeah mum, I'm just going."

"Okay."

"Bye Mrs Webster!" Sian called out just before she was pulled out onto the street.

She shook her head and bumped into Sophie as they headed for the shop. "Count yourself lucky I have my wallet and keys on me." She said.

Sophie sighed and glanced around looking to see if Ryan was about, he wasn't but they still had no idea what he was thinking about them or if he'd already told anyone.

Sian noticed her girlfriend's shoulders slump. She didn't need to ask what the younger girl was thinking about. "You sure you wouldn't rather I stayed?" She offered again even though they'd already been through this a few times this morning.

"Nah." Sophie shook her head, she didn't want Sian hanging around just waiting for Ryan to act. At least this way they were both out of the boys way and could try and ignore what was going on. "You should still see your dad, let him see for himself your okay now." She said trying to sound responsible.

Sian gripped Sophie's hand quickly as they stopped just outside the shop. "It's going to be okay Soph."

Sophie gave the blonde a weak smile. It was a nice thought, maybe it wouldn't hurt to try and believe it. "I hope so."

They stared at each other knowing their time together was over for now.

"I'll be back soon, try not to worry too much." Sian said before walking on to get the bus to her dads.

Sophie watched her go.

Four hours, that was how long they'd be separated. It wasn't really that long.

Sophie tilted her head to look up to the sky wishing she had the strength to get through her shift without having a breakdown. Her stomach was having a field day with what little she had managed to eat at breakfast.

Dev walked out of the shop and almost straight into Sophie. "Good you're here. There's a stack supplies waiting to be unboxed in the back room." He told her as he headed for his car for some more things.

Sophie just nodded and went in. With any luck she'd be able to hide in the back room for the whole of her shift. That way it wouldn't matter if Ryan or his mum came in she wouldn't have to deal with them.

* * *

"So how did your date go?" Michelle asked moving past her son and into the kitchen to make the tea she desperately needed.

Ryan kept his head down as he shrugged. "Wasn't a date."

Michelle frowned. "It wasn't? But I though-"

"Yeah?" Ryan asked angrily as he glared at his mum. He didn't want to talk about Sian. "Well we were both wrong." He yelled and got up only to storm back into his bedroom, slamming the door closed as he went.

Michelle poured the now boiled water into her mug. "Sorry I asked." She muttered, grateful she wasn't suffering from a hangover.

Ten minutes later Michelle looked up cautiously as Ryan's bedroom door opened. She lifted an eyebrow seeing that he was dressed to go out. "Going somewhere?" She asked, her fingers crossed that she wouldn't have her head bitten off again.

"Into town." Ryan said still not in the mood to talk.

"Need some money?" His mum asked but he shook his head and opened the door. "Back later." He said gruffly before closing the front door behind him.

Ryan stepped out onto the street and wondered what he was going to do now. He considered calling one of his mates to hang out but given the time he wasn't sure anyone would even be out of bed.

Sending a glare in the general direction of the Webster's house, Ryan walked to the bus stop planning on hanging around town for a bit.

He stopped short when he recognised who else was sat there.

He watched her for a while, his eyes tracing her figure. More than anything he missed her. Sian might not have heard him say it but he really had fallen for her. He'd been so stupid to stuff things up. When she'd collapsed in pain he'd been terrified for her, yesterday was supposed to have been his chance at starting over with her.

At least that's what he'd been hoping. Right now he had no idea why Sian had even agreed to lunch.

Maybe she had been stringing him along the whole time?

But maybe things would have been great between them if Sophie hadn't have shown up when she did and ruined it all for him.

He still had those festival tickets back in his room.

Clenching his jaw together he forced his feet into action and walked over to his ex.

"Hey." He greeted her softly.

Sian's eyes widened as she turned to see Ryan stood there. "Hey." She choked out.

Ryan took a deep breath and gathered his courage before moving to sit next to her. "Can we talk?" He asked staring into her eyes. There had to be a way to work this out, he just needed to find it.

"I'm headed to my dad's Ryan." Sian said, wanting to make it clear that she wouldn't be spending any time with him. She wasn't going to risk Sophie getting the wrong idea again. "He's expecting me soon." She glanced at her watch impatient for her bus to turn up.

Ryan's eyes lit up. "That's fine, I can see you there."

Sian looked around nervously.

Ryan stood up as he spotted their bus further down the street. "This is the bus right?" He asked just to be sure, it had been a while since he'd last gone to Sian's dad's house.

Sian was out of time and her dad was expecting her, she couldn't really make an excuse and catch the next one. And there was no guarantee Ryan wouldn't follow her back to the Webster's.

The bus paused next to them and let out a passenger.

"Come on then." Ryan said slotting some change into the machine as he stepped on.

With a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach Sian got on behind him.

There was no way Sophie wasn't going to have a go at her when she found out about this.

* * *

_Another chapter at the start of the week! _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ryan was seated a row in front of Sian on the bus but he was turned with his back at the window so he could talk to her properly. "You said you were confused, does that mean you still like guys?" He asked watching her face closely.

Sian shrugged not feeling comfortable with the conversation at all. She liked Sophie, wasn't that enough? Why did everyone need to label you?

"I know you liked me Sian. We weren't horrible together." He continued.

"I did."

Ryan's lips twitched at the confession.

"But I like Sophie now." Sian said not wanting him to get the wrong idea. "And I don't know what that means okay?"

Ryan frowned. "But you liked what we did together, I know you did Sian."

Sian glanced around the bus wishing Ryan had left her to get on alone. Thankfully there weren't many other passengers and none that were close enough to overhear them.

"You think being with Sophie will be any better?" He asked still feeling angry that this whole time Sophie had been having feelings for his girlfriend.

"I am not having this conversation on the middle of a bus Ryan!" Sian hissed at him and got up to move seats.

Ryan sulked as Sian moved away and ignored him. But the more he thought about it the more he was convinced Sophie had filled Sian's head with this idea. The blonde wasn't gay.

Sian stared out the window, hardly believing that spending time with her dad was preferable to time with Ryan. She had hoped they'd manage to somehow remain friends, he had pretty much saved her life after all.

* * *

Sophie slumps down as Ryan's mum leaves the store. Her hands were still shaking and Michelle had given her such a funny look before she'd left...what if Ryan had said something?

"You okay Sophie?" Sunita asks as she comes into the front of the shop to find her young worker with her head buried in her hands. Luckily there weren't any customers in the store so Sunita could take a few minutes to talk to Sophie.

Sophie swallowed and tried to look more cheerful as her boss came and sat next to her. "Yeah, sorry. I'm fine. Just a headache."

Sunita didn't look convinced.

"You know sometimes the best thing for those headaches is to talk about it to someone." Sunita said with an open smile but Sophie looked away from her nervously. "Is it your results?" She asked.

Sophie shook her head, her exams had gone fine. "No."

"A boy then?"

Sophie took a few breaths and stared at the door, but there wasn't anyone paying customers to distract Sunita as the silence between them lengthened. "Did...do your parents like Dev...I mean do they approve of your relationship with him?" She asked eyeing her boss.

Sunita was a bit taken aback at the question. Then she figured she was still on the right track when she'd thought Sophie's problem was boy trouble. So she felt better by answering the young girl. "You're a little bit too young to remember I guess, but the short answer is no they don't."

Sophie frowned and tried to think of anything her parents or Rosie may have said about Sunita or Dev, but she couldn't.

Sunita smiled kindly and did her best to explain a little bit of her history. "My parents had arranged for a match between myself and the son of a family friend. I was supposed to go over to India to marry Depak." She chuckled at the horrified look Sophie was giving her. "Arranged marriages are still fairly common Sophie and some of them work out." Her parents had seemed happy and her older sister was.

"But you love Dev?" Sophie asked not wanting to think about her parents choosing a husband for her.

"I do, but it wasn't always easy." Sunita said, not wanting to go into too much detail and she didn't think Sophie really wanted to hear everything she and Dev had been through to get to this point in their lives. But she wasn't lying in saying she loved her husband because she did.

Sophie sighed. Love didn't seem easy for anyone.

"It was worth it though, right?" Sophie asked needing to know that following your heart was the right thing to do no matter what anyone else thought.

Sunita smiled despite the hurt she still felt knowing her parents would more than likely never want to be in her children's lives. She shrugged. "You can't let anyone live your life for you Sophie and I'm very happy with my life right now." She added.

Sophie nodded. Sunita did seem happy with Dev and the kids.

Sunita grinned and leaned in closer asking, "So who is he?" From the conversation Sunita gathered young Sophie was interested in some boy one or both of her parents didn't like and she was eager to hear all the details. And it meant she could escape the shop paperwork for a bit longer.

Sopie's eyes widened and she paled slightly. She hadn't said anything about a boy.

Just as Sunita was about to ask again Dev entered the shop along with Aadi and Asha, she shot her husband a knowing look as her children raced around the shop.

"Having a good day?" She asked him getting up and going over to round up her children and keep the damage to the shop at a minimum.

Sophie sighed in relief and just watched the couple talk.

* * *

Sophie poured out Sian's soup into a bowl and then her own. Then she dumped the dirty pot into the sink, filling it first with hot water from the tap so it'd be easier to clean later.

"Thanks." Sian said lifting her bowl and taking it with her as she sat at the table.

"No prob." Sophie replied carrying her own over then picking up a roll to eat along with her soup.

Sian kept her head down and concentrated on her lunch. She still hadn't worked out if she should mention her talk with Ryan. Sophie wasn't going to like it and with Rosie upstairs maybe now wasn't the best time.

"How's your dad?" Sophie asked wanting to break the silence. Normally it didn't bother her but she couldn't forget about Michelle coming into the shop earlier and needed something else to talk about.

Sian looked up at her girlfriend. "He's fine." She answered with a shrug then went back to her soup.

"He doesn't want you moving back in with him does he?"

Chuckling Sian shook her head. "Nah, he's busy with work so I'd be on my own most of the time. He said to thank your mum and dad for him for letting me stay."

Sophie relaxed. That was good wasn't it? It meant Sian could stay as long as her parents didn't mind. She grinned at the blonde and wiggled her eyebrows. "Cool!"

Sian laughed.

Rosie came bounding down the stairs and popped her head around to find her sister. "I'm going into town with a mate, will you tell dad I won't be home 'till late?" She asked.

"Sure."

"Great!" Rosie threw a grin Sophie's way before heading for the door.

Sian silently finished off her lunch before meeting Sophie's gaze. "Now what?" She asked, painfully aware they were now alone in the house.

Sophie huffed out a breath and gave it a thought. "We could go out?" She offered but Sian quickly shook her head. "Do the dishes?" She couldn't help laugh as Sian snorted. "Well, how about a dvd? Up my room?"

A grin slowly emerged on Sian's face.

"Come on then!"

* * *

Sophie tried to focus on the movie, but her girlfriends wandering hand was becoming too much of a distraction. They'd both managed to sit through the first one with only minor bouts of kissing and cuddling, but now they were stretched out together on the bed with Sophie laying flat on her back with her head turned to the monitor screen while Sian lay on her side against the back wall watching with her head propped up as she leant on her elbow.

Sian felt her hand being captured by both of Sophie's and glanced down her girlfriend's body to see her hand being pulled out of the brunette's top. She blushed and quickly apologised.

Sophie grinned up at her embarrassed girlfriend, she hadn't thought Sian was trying to push her into anything, she'd spotted the blonde staring at the screen and she now looked suitably mortified by her actions.

It was just if the blonde was going to be touching her like that she'd rather it was on purpose and that both of them were aware of what they were doing.

"It's okay."

Sian groaned and hid her face against Sophie's neck. "No it's not." She muttered.

The movie forgotten, Sophie shifted around and pulled Sian to her, closing her arms around the blonde and just holding her. She'd always enjoyed how easy it was to be around the other girl. Before she'd realised that she shouldn't really enjoy touching the blonde as much as she did.

Friends shouldn't want to hold hands as much as she'd wanted to with Sian.

Sophie sighed as she tried not to remember how scared she'd been when she couldn't overlook the way her heart started to skip a beat when Sian smiled or laughed around her, or how jealous she got when Ryan was with them.

He'd always try to get rid of her so he could be alone with Sian. Even going so far as to fix her up with Lee, telling him she was up for a good time. _Jerk! _That still pissed her off, but remembering how Sian had raced after her to make sure she was okay made her feel giddy inside.

And now Sian was with her and not Ryan.

Sophie pressed her body closer to Sian's, and nuzzled against the head tucked against her shoulder. "It's really okay." She whispered, her hand tracing lazy patterns on the blonde's back.

Sian lifted her head up enough to make eye contact. She could see the hint of desire in the eyes staring calmly back at her. Her breathing started to pick up as their eyes locked together, questions being asked and answered without the need for words.

Sian tilted her head and smiled. As Sophie smiled back at her she reached out and pushed some fallen hair clear of the other girls face, then let her hand linger a moment before cupping Sophie's face and leaning over to claim her lips.

She felt Sophie smile into the kiss causing her to nip at the brunette's bottom lip. They both broke away laughing only to go back for a deeper more passionate kiss as Sophie's hands now found their way to the bottom of Sian's t-shirt and the skin beneath.

* * *

_Next part in a day or two!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gasping for breath Sian tore her lips away from Sophie's, her eyes were closed and the only sound she could hear was her own heart thumping loudly in her ears.

Sophie took advantage of her position above her girlfriend and trailed wet kisses along the blonde's jaw and exposed neck until hands clenched in her hair and pulled her back to Sian's waiting mouth. She eagerly accepted the offered lips and soon allowed her tongue to dance across Sian's bottom lip requesting entrance.

As they shared another heated kiss Sian felt like her whole body was on fire. She didn't know what had gotten into Sophie but she was very happy to match her step for step.

"Can we take these off?" She asked softly as they broke apart once more. Instead of replying Sophie sat back and simple pulled her top over her head and stared down at Sian. The blonde smiled up at her girlfriend, only last night they were doing their best to avoid undressing in front of each other, now here was Sophie, in jeans and her bra, waiting for her to remove her own top.

"Need some help?" Sophie asked with a grin, still sat across Sian's thighs.

Sian sat up as best she could, her arms holding onto Sophie's waist. She swallowed as her face came level with the younger girls heaving chest. "Umm, yeah." She stammered, her eyes not leaving Sophie's pink bra, or the two mounds it encased.

Sophie was surprised that she wasn't more self-conscious by Sian's blatant staring, if it had been a guy doing that she'd have mouthed off at them and told them to bog off. But Sian was different. She was allowed to look...and soon she'd even be allowed to touch.

"See something you like?" Sophie asked trying not to laugh at how cheesy that sounded coming from her. She had no idea how to sound sexy or alluring but Sian was her best friend and if she couldn't be herself with the blonde then what was the point.

Neither of them had to pretend with each other, they'd both experienced the good points as well as the bad during their year long friendship. But to Sophie it had felt like Sian had been there longer and maybe that was one of the reasons it didn't terrify her so much when the blonde looked at her like this.

"Oh god!" Blushing a deep red colour, Sian covered her face with her hands.

Sophie chuckled and attempted to pull Sian's hands away, not the least bit upset.

"I am so sorry." Sian said, upset that she'd been caught ogling her friends breasts. But to be fair the brunette was more than generously endowed in that department. Was it really Sian's fault that she noticed? Or that she appreciated the fact?

"Fair is fair." Sophie said smiling at the blonde to show no harm had been done and tugging at Sian's tee. She grinned wickedly and said, "I've shown you mine now you show me yours!"

With a giggle they both managed to pull Sian's top free and drop it onto the floor out of the way.

Sian fidgeted as Sophie looked at her only in a bra. The blonde felt awkward all of a sudden and crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't like feeling so exposed, and compared to Sophie's body there wasn't much to look at. And now with the scar...

Sophie frowned as she noticed the change in her friend. Her voice softened as she said, "Hey, you're beautiful, you know that right?" She rested her hand on Sian's arm but didn't try to force her friends arms away. "Want your top back?"

Sian sighed heavily feeling stupid. She looked up at Sophie who smiled back at her and let her arms fall away. Sophie would never make fun of her or say something cruel. She shook her head at Sophie. "Just nervous." She explained.

Sophie smirked. "You're nervous? How do you think I feel? I've never done this before."

Sian grinned. "Neither have I Soph."

"Well no, but you do have some experience." Sophie pointed out not wanting to mention Ryan by name in case it ruined things.

"I guess...but it's not really the same thing though." Sian muttered.

Sophie bit her bottom lip and just stared at her girlfriend. Sian was always the stunning one, she'd often felt plain in comparison, but it wasn't her long blonde locks or her clothes that appealed to Sophie, it had always been the warmth in her eyes when she looked at her and the way she smiled, like she had a secret to tell.

Sian stayed silent as Sophie's eyes trailed over her body. It was strange how different it felt to when Ryan looked at her. With him it was always clearly sexual, an eagerness to get her naked as quickly as possible so that he could get off.

Fingers drifting lightly down the side of her face drew Sian's attention back to the present and back to Sophie.

"Is it very different?" Sophie asked with crease forming along her forehead.

Sian shrugged. "I don't know...I suppose, you are missing something." She said eyeing Sophie's crotch to drive home what exactly she was referring to. She chuckled as Sophie looked down to just before blushing.

"I mean besides that."

Sian smiled and lay down on her back again her hands going to the jean covered thighs on either side of her waist. "Do we really want to be talking about my first time right now?" She asked, her tone neutral on the subject just in case Sophie did want to know the details.

Sophie chewed on the inside of her lip. She didn't like thinking about Sian being with Ryan like that, she knew they'd slept together, more than once. And if Ryan had gotten his way she probably would have been able to hear them doing it if she hadn't pushed Lee away when he'd come on to her that time.

"But what if you don't like it?" Sophie finally asked. "Being with me...like that."

Sian's nostrils flared when Sophie wouldn't look at her. She opened her mouth but found that she scared of saying the wrong thing. Instead she shifted out from under her girlfriend so she could sit up properly, not missing the flinch her movement caused.

"Hey listen," Sian began, sitting crossed legged in front of Sophie and reaching out to hold her hands. She waited patiently until Sophie met her gaze before continuing. "Maybe I haven't done this before, but neither have you Soph." She pointed out, pleased when that got a tentative smile. "All that means is we get to work this out together, the two of us, and yeah, that's a little scary but it's exciting too, right?"

Sophie squeezed the blonde's hands and nodded rapidly.

Sian leaned in closer and talked more softly as she held Sophie's eyes with her own. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be Soph, I haven't been able to get you out of my head since you kissed me." She said causing Sophie to grin. "And I don't want to get you out of my head. I love you." She watched Sophie's eyes and face light up at her words, it was the most powerful and exhilarating feeling to be the one responsible for that happiness. "I love you." She repeated in a whisper just before Sophie's lips crashed against hers, followed by her body which took them both down onto the mattress.

_

* * *

_

_More later!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The nervous feeling Sophie had in her stomach increased as she reached back to undo her bra with Sian's eyes watching her ever move. She was a little scared but she wanted this too much to stop now, not when the house was empty and her parents wouldn't be home for hours.

She closed her eyes as the back straps came away in her hands and she began to pull them around and off her shoulders.

"Can I?" Sian asked softly, her eyes meeting uncertain blue. She smiled and trailed her hands up from Sophie's waist to her shoulder, where the thin straps of her bra were still delicately poised.

Sophie swallowed then gave the blonde the go ahead. She kept watching Sian's face wondering what she'd think of her. But Sian just eased the material off and dropped it over the side of the bed. She licked her dry lips and after a shaky breath she smiled back at her girlfriend. They were now both naked except for their panties, but neither of them seemed ready for that just yet.

"Still okay?" Sian asked, needing to be sure Sophie didn't feel pressured into doing anything she wasn't ready for. Sophie nodded and leaned towards her pressing their lips together again. Sian grinned and eased back down, causing Sophie to follow her in lying down. She didn't rush Sophie as she hesitated before resting her body down on top of hers. Sian almost laughed she was so excited but she held back in case the younger girl thought she was laughing at her.

Sian had to remind herself not to act too eager, this was Sophie's first sexual encounter and Sian wanted them both to be able to look back on it without regretting anything or be disappointed in the experience.

Sian was still working out in her head how to go about that last point, hopefully they'd both come up with something, right now she had her fingers crossed that she'd just somehow know what to do for Sophie.

She'd never had to bother about Ryan much. He took care of his own needs, but it would be like that now, it couldn't be and Sian didn't want it to be. She wanted to make Sophie feel good, to enjoy what they did together.

She sighed as Sophie shifted and their legs entwined.

Sophie was grateful that her hair had dropped down and covered the blush she felt as their naked bodies touched breasts to breasts. But she was soon moaning into the kiss as Sian wrapped her arms around her and held her more firmly.

Breaking for air, Sophie rested her head against Sian's as they both struggled to get their breathing under control. They grinned at each other and Sophie stole a quick kiss before pulling her head back to look into Sian's dazed eyes.

"This is nice." She commented, not embarrassed this time as Sian's eyes travelled down to her chest briefly before returning to meet her own.

Sian nodded but couldn't hold her gaze as her eyes fell to take in Sophie's body again. Her hands were on the small of Sophie's back but they were starting to move higher, wanting to take in and feel the rest of the body she was holding.

Her eyes flicked back up to the ones studying her face. "Is it okay?" She asked softly, her thumbs already brushing the outside of Sophie's breasts.

Sophie couldn't speak as her mouth dropped open in anticipation, she wanted Sian to touch her, had dreamed of this for a long time. "Yes." She managed to utter seconds before warm hands cupped her. "Oh."

Sian watched fascinated as both nipples hardened just as her thumbs stroked over them. She palmed the flesh in her hands, careful not to squeeze too hard. She could see Sophie's chest moving as she sucked in a deep breath which caused her to focus on her girlfriend again but Sophie was still just watching her, her bottom lip caught between her teeth and her eyes smiling.

Sian couldn't resist and rolled one of Sophie's nipples between her thumb and forefinger.

"God!" Sophie gasped, her head falling backwards as she felt that pinch further down her body. She heard Sian giggle below her and looked back down to see the blonde grinning wickedly back up at her.

Sophie's eyes had darkened so much that to Sian they now looked brown. It was too much for Sian as she shot forward to capture Sophie's lips in a heated kiss as she flipped Sophie over onto her back.

They traded hot, wet kisses along with touches as Sophie's own hands began to explore as her confidence and arousal grew with each moan and gasp Sian released.

Sian was busy marking a spot on Sophie's collar bone, Sophie's hands threaded in her hair holding her in place, when she became aware of Sophie's hip rising against her lower body.

Kissing the bruised skin she shifted to look at Sophie who had her eyes closed and seemed completely unaware of her bodies reaction. It was only when her eyes blinked open that the movement stopped and Sophie looked away from her in what she suspected was embarrassment.

But Sophie had nothing to be feeling awkward about.

Sian grasped Sophie's chin and turned her head back around before kissing her hard, her tongue invading Sophie's mouth as soon as her lips parted and she didn't let up until she felt Sophie relax and her body begin to respond again.

Then she pulled away, but not before peppering Sophie's lips and face with kisses first.

Now Sophie was grinning as she looked at her. _Good. _The blonde trailed her hand slowly down Sophie's body until it rested on her hip. She then slipped her fingers below the waistband of the panties Sophie still wore. "Do you want me to take these off?" She questioned her girlfriend, willing to accept either response.

Sophie swallowed before replying with, "Do you?"

"I want you...all of you." Sian stated, her own body was crying out for Sophie to touch her and kiss her and give her the release she so desperately wanted. But this was Sophie, and she didn't dare get things wrong now, Sophie was too important to her for that. "But if you're not ready, I can wait."

Sophie licked her lips nervously. Sian had given her an out, with one word that'd be it, things wouldn't go any further than what they were doing now. Sophie looked away from her girlfriend. She didn't really want things to end now she was enjoying everything Sian had been doing so far.

Sian kept her fingers in place, not wanting to scare Sophie by removing them in case she got the wrong idea. And just before she could start to worry that she'd already upset Sophie, she turned back around.

Sophie sighed, her hands grasping at the bed sheet below her as she confessed, "I...I'm not sure what to do if we..."

Sian's head tilted as she listened to the quietly whispered words before understanding dawned.

"But you want to?" She asked again just so Sophie knew what was being left unspoken. Sophie nodded at her and blushed. Sian thought she'd never seen Sophie look more beautiful. The blonde leaned over and laid a gentle kiss to Sophie's cheek. She could see how nervous the younger girl was still but she also saw desire in those eyes gazing back at her. "Thank you." She whispered softly as she pulled back.

Sian kissed her on the lips again but soon began working her way down Sophie's body, nipping and sucking, driving Sophie to distraction.

Sophie propped herself up as Sian's tongue dipped into her belly button before trailing lower. She watched anxiously as Sian paused as her face hovered above the waist band of her underwear. She swallowed past her fear as Sian looked at her with a smile.

"Still sure?" Sian asked.

Sophie closed her eyes. She really didn't want it to end here, they way Sian was looking at her, touching her, she'd never felt this alive before. She'd never dreamed it was possible to feel so loved and wanted, just with a look. But that was what Sian was giving her right now.

"I'm sure Sian...I'm sure." She rasped out as her voice thickened with emotion.

Sian could see the certainty and with one last kiss to Sophie's belly she eased her fingers under the material and began pulling it down over Sophie's legs and off her body. Kneeling there at the bottom of the bed with Sophie's naked body stretched out before her Sian couldn't help but wonder if this was really happening. Not wanting to let the moment linger to long she made quick work of removing her own underwear before crawling back up to Sophie and nestling her body on top of her.

Sophie couldn't help but giggle as Sian settled against her.

"What?" Sian asked, not understanding what was so funny.

"Sorry, it's just," Sophie said as her hand caressed up and down Sian's back. "Eager much?" She asked with another giggle.

Sian pouted.

Sophie raised her head to kiss Sian in apology but the blonde moved away. "Aww, don't be like that." She said trying again, not giving up this time until Sian relented and ducked to meet her.

Things started to heat up between them again and they were both conscious of where they headed.

Sian kissed her way down Sophie's chest feeling hands in her hair as her lips latched on to a hard nipple and her tongue licked at it as she sucked it into her mouth with a moan of pleasure.

Sophie's head fell back against the mattress and her heel dug into the bed as Sian move across her chest and paid equal attention to both breasts. But it wasn't enough, Sian seemed too far away again, tugging at the blonde's arm Sophie ignored the worry in Sian's eyes at being stopped as she pulled the blonde into a heated kiss, their mouths opening and the tongue's duelling for control.

Sian smiled gently as they broke for air. She rolled onto her side taking Sophie with her. She'd thought for a moment that the younger girl had wanted to stop but from the looks she was receiving it was clear that wasn't the case.

With her head on the pillow Sian stared at Sophie, she could feel Sophie's breath on her face they were so close. She saw the trust in her girlfriend's eyes as she held her gaze. They smiled at each other and Sian pulled Sophie closer with the arm tucked under her as her other hand made its way down Sophie's side until it rest at the back of her thigh near the back of her knee.

Sophie sighed happily, her arms coming up to wrap around Sian's neck. She leant across the small gap and rubbed noses with the blonde as she felt her leg being lifted to rest over Sian's hip. Her lips parted as Sian's hand cupped her bottom, drawing her closer. She moaned as their bodies pressed together and accepted the kiss Sian initiated.

Sian allowed Sophie access to her mouth as her own hand remained on the brunette's leg, she wanted to be sure Sophie would keep it there before her hand went anywhere else. She squeezed gentle at the skin under her and was rewarded with Sophie pressing her leg down against her hip.

Confident now Sian let her hand wander back up along the skin of Sophie's thigh, across over her hip and up to grasp a breast gently as she moaned into Sophie's mouth.

Releasing those swollen lips Sian stared into Sophie's eyes as her hand started to travel back down the other girls body, they both knew exactly were its destination was but neither said anything, Sophie just bit her lip and stared back at her.

Her fingers touched the coarse hairs but Sian didn't hesitate and simple let her hand cup Sophie. She left her hand there and studied her girlfriend, looking for any sign that she wasn't ready, that she wanted her to stop. But Sophie leant over and kissed.

"I want this." Sophie murmured against Sian's mouth then kissed her again trying unsuccessfully to hold in a gasp as fingers slipped in to map her wet folds.

Sian grinned as Sophie shifted onto her back taking her with her. She could see her eyes practically roll up into her head as her fingers continued to explore. She'd never been so fascinated in the noises she could cause Sophie to make but right now, watching her arch into her touch, Sian wondered if she'd be able to get her girlfriend crying out her name in pleasure.

She'd do her best at any rate.

* * *

Yes, yes, its dreadful of me to stop there but I'm not a fan of explicit love scenes so this is as much as you get.

Toodles!


End file.
